But It Wasn't That Way
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: Gaara looks over how his life would be if his uncle really did love him and if his siblings accepted him. Would it be for better or for worse? MM GaaraxYashamaru FLUFF?
1. Age six: Yashako

…Have you ever wondered what would happen if Yashamaru didn't die? What if Yashamaru truly loved Gaara? What if his uncle and his siblings only loved Gaara and it stayed that way? What if Gaara's whole life was like that? Accepted only by his uncle…would that make his life a little a happier? I say things would have went like this…

Gaara at the age six… 

"Although it doesn't bleed…this part hurts so much." Young Gaara said putting his hand on his heart. Yashamaru waited a while. He leaned down and took the knife out of Gaara's hand and cut the tip of his own finger. Gaara's eyes widened in shock, Yashamaru smiled and said, "Bodies bleed upon physical injuries. **BUT **they can heal faster with medical aids." Yashamaru was silent for a moment and frowned. "Emotional scars are different, they are the hardest to heal and may never go away." Gaara frowned and looked down at his feet.

Yashamaru was silent for a little longer. "But…there is one cure! Even though as inconvenient as it may seem...the cure can only be given by people other than yourself… It's love!" Gaara looked up at his uncle. "Love…?" Gaara blinked in confusion. Yashamaru sighed, "Love is care and devotion you have for the precious ones around you." Gaara smiled. "You love me right Yashamaru?" Yashamaru nodded. "Of course." Gaara face brightened and was filled with happiness as if feeling all emotional scars go away. "I love you too, Yashamaru!" Yashamaru was a bit surprised. He smiled and lightly nodded.

"Yashamaru?" "Yes?" "I want some ointments!"

Young Gaara ran off carrying a jar of ointments. "Hee hee." He giggled as he ran to the young lads house of which he had hurt earlier. He knocked on the door. "Um excuse me! I have these ointments for your scars!" The boy opened the door and said, "Go away you monster." In the coldest voice, Gaara stood there ointment in hand, silent. "I just wanted to…help." The door slammed in his face. The jar crashed to the ground, the ointment spread across the floor. He started his way home.

"Yashamaru…I want him **DEAD**." Said the Kazekage. Yashamaru sat there silently and then took a sip of his tea. "Hm." He said after setting his cup down. The Kazekage growled and pounded his fist down on the table. "**Did you hear me**?" Yashamaru slightly nodded. "I did. I just don't understand why you're telling me this." Yashamaru had his nose in the air as if saying 'I disapprove of what you are trying to say'. The Kazekage huffed and pounded his fist again making the tea jump for a second. "Are you going to **_kill_** him?" Yashamaru smiled gently. "I think it's time for you to leave." What he meant was **HELL NO**.

Kazekage left as Gaara walked in feeling the bad vibe between him and his father. "!" Gaara twitched for a moment. He stood in the doorway for a while then walked fully in. "Yashamaru…" Gaara said frowning. Yashamaru looked at him. Gaara sniffled, "Yashamaru…I did something…bad…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Yashamaru ran to Gaara and hugged him. "It's okay. Tell me what you did." "I killed someone. Do you hate me now?" Yashamaru rubbed Gaara's head. "It's okay, it's okay. I'll just have to keep an eye on you a bit more." "But you're crying." It was true, Yashamaru was crying, tears ran down his face as he patted Gaara's head. He was smiling at the same time though. And his tears were far from tears of joy. They were tears of worry.

The next day Yashamaru took Gaara to a secret meadow right after buying some fruit, where trees boarded the wide field and flowers dance in the wind. There, Gaara ran around, sniffed flowers, and played with bugs. After what seemed around a half hour of thinking about fruit Gaara ran over to Yashamaru, crying. "I don't know what happened but I turned around and Yashako was dead." Gaara held out his hands. A bird lied in Gaara's hands with its eyes closed. Yashamaru blinked_ He named a bird after me…huh…_He thought. "Look over there." He pointed into the bushes. There stood a fox eyes peeking out occasionally glancing at the nest on a branch close to the ground. "!" Gaara handed Yashako to his uncle and ran to the branch. "No! Don't touch them!" Three babies birds cried out to their dead mother.

Gaara growled as sand began wrapping around the fox. The fox whimpered as it hovered in the air. Sand tightening on its body. "Yipe! Yipe!" It hollered as the sand squeezed onto its body. "Lord Gaara stop!" Yashamaru yelled and all the sand fell off the fox to the ground. The fox hurriedly ran off to go find prey elsewhere. "Yashamaru…" Gaara said looking at his uncle who stood in front of him holding onto the dead bird known as Yashako. "He killed her! He killed her Yashamaru! She had babies and she was my friend! And that fox killed her!" Yashamaru shook his head. "That doesn't give you the right to kill the fox Lord Gaara. It's nature. Yashako probably ate a worm every morning, would that give the worm's friend a right to kill Yashako? -Not that it could-" Gaara looked down at his feet then glanced at the three babies peeping trying to communicate with that that was dead. "I'm sorry Yashamaru."

It was around the afternoon when Yashamaru and Gaara buried Yashako and put flowers on top of her grave. Gaara sniffled and wiped the tears escaping his eyes. "Yashako…your babies…why did you leave them! Now what will they do! They'll be all alone! And they don't have anyone to care for them! You shouldn't have died! It just causes pain to your children and your friends!" Gaara cried and cried he couldn't help it. Gaara may have sounded like he was talking of the bird but really in some secret language he was talking about his own mother and Yashamaru must be able to understand the secret language because in a response he hugged Gaara and said, "She didn't want to leave this world Lord Gaara she wanted to be here with you. Your mother cared for you Lord Gaara, she truly did."

The next day Gaara sat down at the table coloring. "Whatcha drawin'?" Yashamaru asked. Gaara smiled and held up the picture in Yashamaru's face. "You, me, and Yashako! We're all playing together!" Yashamaru smiled. "Gaara I'm going to be gone awhile to get some fruit, 'kay? Keep up the good work." Gaara nodded and continued drawing.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Age eight: The meadow war

Gaara age at the age eight… 

Gaara threw the ball to Temari who tossed it back to him. "Ow!" Gaara shouted as the ball hit his head. "Temari!" Yashamaru yelled. "Don't throw the ball so hard!" He said jokingly then whispered to himself, "Later I think I'll get some fruit." Gaara rubbed his head. Kankuro, who sat next to Yashamaru in the grass, chuckled. Temari giggled, "Sorry." The four of them had gone to the meadow. Kankuro and Temari were glad they were invited even though their father wasn't. He would've rather they both stayed at home and gotten stronger since Gaara was a backfire. Kankuro didn't mind hanging out with his siblings even though he thought they could be quite annoying from time to time. Gaara was especially a handful. He knew that if he ever got Gaara angry enough he could kiss his life goodbye…even though Gaara's anger has gotten more controlled after the past two years. It was just sad that their father could not realize that.

Kankuro stood up. "Hand the ball to me." Gaara picked up the ball and tossed it to his older brother. "Hiyah!" Kankuro yelled as he threw the ball in Temari's face. "Eep!" Temari yelped. The ball hit her face and then fell to the ground. Temari stood there with a mark on her forehead from where the ball connected to her face. "Huh?" She said noticing smiles on her brother's faces and their cheeks turning puffy and red. "What?" Kankuro fell to the ground laughing. "You should see yourself!" Gaara laughed too. "You look so funny!" The two had their arms around their stomachs laughing their heads off. Yashamaru giggled. Temari growled. "Yashamaru-san what did they do to my face!" Yashamaru just let out another giggle. Temari growled again, "You are so immature Kankuro!" Kankuro was still laughing. "Life's just funnier that way!" Kankuro said.

Gaara picked up the ball and tossed it so it hit the side of Kankuro's head. "Hey!" Kankuro chuckled. Temari picked up the ball and threw at Kankuro's face. "HEY!" He yelled now annoyed. Yashamaru giggled and shouted, "Dog pile on Kankuro!" Temari and Gaara pounced on Kankuro all laughing as they tumbled to the ground. "Yay!" Gaara shouted. It was a day filled with fun and joy with a bright and sunny sky. It was the perfect day until there was another attack. Kunai came from all directions heading straight towards Gaara. "Ah!" Gaara shrieked. Sand surrounded him…but not his siblings who **were **near him. Kunai stabbed Temari in her left arm and Kankuro on his left leg. "AH!" They both shouted. Gaara let the sand fall to the ground as he crawled to his uncle. "Yashamaru!"

His uncle whispered, "I'm fine. Your brother and sister…? How are they…?" Gaara ran to Kankuro and Temari. It had seemed as though the whole sky turned dark. Gaara felt a bit of water drop on his head. It began to rain. The flowers smiled. Ah, rain was a rare thing in the Sunagakure and these flowers were glad to feel any from time to time. "Kankuro! Temari!" Gaara shout running to his siblings. Temari pulled out the kunai in her arm. "What the…?" Kankuro sat up (he was still on the ground from being pounced on.) and pulled out the kunai in his leg. "Okay, I'm pissed. Anyone else?" "Me." Temari replied. "I mean what the hell? Who's attacking us." Yashamaru growled and whispered, "It's him again…" Gaara was confused. "What's going on?" Yashamaru picked up Gaara. "We have to go! Kankuro, Temari, come with me!" _Damn they found the secret meadow! I'll have to go to the hopefully secret cave near by!_ Yashamaru thought as he ran off into the forest. As the three ran (Gaara on Yashamaru's back) kunai flew towards them from different directions.

The sand protected Gaara but Temari left her fan at home and Kankuro had done the same with Karasu. Yashamaru ran straight into a cave, he threw some rocks and sticks to Kankuro. "Make a fire…it's dark in here." Kankuro nodded not realizing that Yashamaru couldn't see him. Yashamaru put Gaara down and ran outside. The children could hear the kunai connect together, bouncing off of each other, banging and clanging. They could here jutsu be performed. All because of one thing; Gaara. There was a burst of light as the fire danced around. "I feel like a caveman, back in the stone age. We were learning about stuff like that in school." Kankuro then started talking about what happens at his school. Temari was half listening; on and off you would say. Gaara wasn't listening at all. He thought Kankuro was wasting his breath. Gaara's ears were on the battle outside. It was cold and only his uncle's warmth could get him feeling the heat again.

"Also, he said that using the second scroll would support you when using the 15th one. I had to protest the 15th was so more advanced than the-" Kankuro stopped talking as he looked up at Yashamaru. Gaara smiled and hugged his uncle who must have had won the fight, indication being the blood that covered him was not his own. Yashamaru patted Gaara's head with tears streaming down his face. "Hm. I don't think we'll be getting fruit today."

Two days later…

"Yashamaru! It has been two years of attacks! Stop protecting him!" Kazekage yelled. It was the ninth conference he had with Yashamaru over the past two years. Yashamaru replied, "He can protect himself. I simply help him protect himself." Kazekage growled, "I wont pass killing you too." Yashamaru smirked. "Even after I'm dead he will still be able to protect himself. Why don't you just give up?" Kazekage crossed his arms. "Why don't you? You're going to have let the boy go sooner or later. Plus…" The Kazekage smiled. "Doesn't he give you a horrible feeling? **He **killed your sister. **He** should bring back pain. **He **is the reason you can't see her face anymore…that pisses you off doesn't it?" Yashamaru growled and stood up and screamed, "Get out! I don't care what you have to say! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Kazekage stood. "You're just mad because you don't want to know what I'm saying is true!" "It's not true!" "You know it is! Stop denying it and let the boy be killed!" "I said GET OUT!" "Watch your back Yashamaru! You'll be dead soon enough!" "Shut up and get out!" The Kazekage walked to the door. "You know you're making a mistake Yashamaru." A kunai came 5 inches away from the Kazekage's head. "**GO**." Yashamaru said threateningly. Kazekage opened the door and stepped out.

Yashamaru could then hear crying. He turned around to see young Gaara bawling his eyes out. "You hate me!" yelled Gaara over and over. Yashamaru held him tightly. "Shhh. I don't, I don't. Just calm down…calm down." Gaara's tears died down. "You don't hate me?" Gaara asked. Yashamaru shook his head. "No." Gaara's crying stopped completely as he hugged his uncle tightly.

Temari and Kankuro watched the scene close by. "Kankuro…?" Temari said not knowing what to do she fely bad for her brother. Kankuro put his hand on his sister's head then walked over to his brother and uncle. Temari followed after him. A few seconds after, Temari hugged her younger brother. "Gaara…" Kankuro sighed then hugged his brother. "Meh." He mumbled. Gaara put on a bright smile.

The next day…

Temari put the rice in the pot. Yashamaru turned around to see if she had done it right and ended up yelling, "Ah! Temari! That doesn't go in there!" Temari smirked and continued pouring the rice in. "I a woman. I know what I'm doing! You on the other hand are an uncle. You are suppose to sit around eat chips, and mumble or yell curse constantly, **NOT **wear an apron and teach a **woman **how to cook. –And if someone looked at you they would think you were an aunt before an uncle! -" Temari giggled as she stirred the rice. Yashamaru lightly hit her on the head. "I do not look like a woman!" Kankuro glanced at his uncle. "Sure about that?" Yashamaru growled, "Do your homework!" Gaara said, "AUNT YASHAMARU!" Kankuro laughed and turned the page in his book titled 'B-A ranked ninjutsu'. Yashamaru growled, "You kids better stop laughing at me! Hmph!" Temari sighed, "It's just a joke!" Yashamaru scoffed, "Whatever. I'm a going to get some…fruit…"

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Age ten: The drunkard

Gaara at the age ten… 

Yashamaru sighed. "I miss the meadow." Gaara nodded in agreement. They sat upon a hill that was named 'Aikokoro' Memorial. Gaara stared into the sunset. He blushed as his uncle leaned against his shoulder. "But this place isn't so bad." Yashamaru said with a smile. Temari ran over. "Hey Aunt Yashamaru-san! You should see what Kankuro did!" Kankuro then came zooming over. "I didn't do it! It was Temari!" Kankuro said panting. Yashamaru stood up and walked off to see what the two had done. Gaara continued to stare into the sunset. "Yashamaru…" Gaara had…grown _attached _to his uncle. But how attached? If he was too attached would that effect the way Gaara lived? He knew he loved his uncle but could there be a possibility he was **in** love with his uncle? Gaara didn't want to think about it, because it brought pain because he knew that if he was in love with his uncle he could never actually **be with **his uncle. That…tortured him inside. A while after dealing with Gaara's siblings Yashamaru returned to the same position he was in before, leaning against Gaara.

"It reminds me of your mother…the sunset." Yashamaru said getting off of Gaara. "She had a bright smile as bright as the sun and she could always make people smile back. That's something I could never do." Gaara looked at Yashamaru and said, "You made me smile…" Yashamaru chuckled. "Sometimes. But she _always_ made people smile, I only do it every once in a while ya know?" Gaara turned to his uncle. "Lord Gaara…were you ever able to make anyone smile?" Gaara shook his head. "No." Gaara frowned more often than other people did. After Gaara hit the age nine he frowned constantly and never really cracked a smile. "Aha! That is where you are wrong!" "!" "You made me smile many times!" Yashamaru smiled. "Like right now!" Gaara knew at that moment he was in love with his uncle.

That night…

"Whoo hoo!" Yashamaru yelled, intoxicated. "Yeah! Hey kids! Guess what! While I was at the bar I met these hot girls and me and some drinking buddies are goin' on **dates** tomorrow night! Whoo yah! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Yashamaru giggled and took a sip of sake. "I never knew drinking could be so much fun! Hee, hee!" Yashamaru giggled again. "I can't wait for tomorrow night! Those babes were **hot**!" Temari sighed and walked to her room. Kankuro growled, "That's why you were gone for four whole hours! WE were cramped up in this house thinking you were out grocery shopping or something!" Yashamaru giggled and then hicced. "Shut up! I am an adult! I can do what I want so shut up! Hee, hee! You got told!" Yashamaru sat at the table and laid his head against the hard surface. "Oh man. I am going to have one hell of a hang over!" When Yashamaru was drunk his voice sounded higher pitched like a woman's. "Kankuro!" Yashamaru shouted. "Even though you're under age you should f--- a girl soon! Hee, hee!" Kankuro walked off pondering about what his uncle had said. Gaara sighed at walked to his room.

The next day…

"Ooooooh! My head! Aaaaaah!" Yashamaru laid cheek on the table with an ice pack on his head. "I feel horrible." Yashamaru sighed. Gaara sat next to his uncle. "You should." Gaara said pressing the ice pack down. Yashamaru moaned, "Ahhhhh…that feels guuuuud!" Gaara blushed. Yashamaru pressed his cheek against the table and sighed. "Ah! Next time I'll drink more responsibly, sorry about this Lord Gaara." Gaara didn't reply. Temari walked over. "Yoshi? Aunt Yashamaru-san…what about your dates? You know drinking buddies?" Yashamaru sighed and frowned. "Yeah I gotta go or they'll come looking for me…While I'm gone I think I'll get some fruit…but that means you'll have to keep a strong eye out for Gaara, he's been losing control more, lately." Gaara knew Yashamaru was right. He also knew WHY he was losing control. His emotions. He couldn't control the way he felt for his uncle and that made him angry. Lately he has also been becoming more protective of his sister and his brother and definitely Yashamaru. The attacks have also grown more recent. AND Yashamaru was getting sick. An illness was spreading around and after a short time Gaara suspected that Yashamaru had caught it and that's around the time when he started being more protective.

That night…

"Um…?" Yashamaru said, all eight of them looking down feeling awkward and blushing, they had decided to go get something to eat at some restaurant. It was a date right? Then how come everyone was **quiet**? "So…?" One man said. One girl spoke up and said, "Everything was much better drunk wasn't it!" "Yea!" All eight, four men (including Yashamaru), four women, ran to the bar. "Whooo! So I was like Kankuro you should f--- a girl some time!" The other seven laughed. "You should have seen the look on his face, hee, hee!" "Speaking of getting f---, one of ya'll should come back with me to my place! Ha, ha!" The other seven chuckled. Yashamaru hicced then giggled. One of the girls sitting next to Yashamaru leaned against him. "OH! You are so funny! (Hic!) Let's do it some time! How about tonight! My place!" Yashamaru smirked. "Sure babe!" After that they actually did it at her place. There was no passion in it just a lot of running to the bathroom to throw up and moaning…and touching…ew.

The next day…

"It's the damn morning! Where the hell is he!" Gaara yelled waiting by the door. A couple of seconds later his uncle busted in. "I'm back! Ow! My head!" He wobbled around for a bit then started falling to the ground with a sickly blush spreading across his face; Gaara caught his uncle and carried him to his room. He laid Yashamaru down in his bed. "Ice pack?" Gaara asked. Yashamaru nodded. "Thank you lord Gaara you're so kind." Gaara blushed. _Argh! I can't stop doing that!_ He thought. He stood up and went of in search of an ice pack. "Ah," Yashamaru said his eyes slowly closing. "Such…a nice…boy…" Yashamaru closed his eyes. Gaara came back into the room. "Here-oh, he's asleep." Gaara laid the ice pack down on his uncle's head. He stared at his uncle. "Yashamaru…" Gaara's face turned red as he crawled into bed with his uncle. The sun shined on the both of them. Gaara wrapped his arms around his uncle. _Warm…_ Gaara thought. Sand curled around the both of them. There to be no surprise attacks by his father while **_his_** uncle was sleeping. Gaara closed his eyes and snuggled with his uncle. "I love you…"

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Age twelve: Anmesia?

GAARA AT THE AGE TWELVE… 

Gaara stood at the top of the hill. His mind traced back on the past four years. "Hey Gaara!" His 'Friend' (actually more of a follower) called out as he ran over. "Guess what!" Gaara turned to his 'Friend'. "What is it Zettaireido?" "We found out something about Yashamaru-san…" Zettaireido put his hands on his knees and panted. "What?' Gaara asked making it sound a bit like a warning. Zettaireido stood up completely and sighed, "Okay, remember how he was in the hospital a while back? It ends up that he **did** have the illness. **BUT** it was minor at the time. As time passed it gotten more and more deadly." Gaara nodded he knew that. Zettaireido sighed and took two steps back away from Gaara. "Good news is he's cured! Bad news is he has…Amnesia. See, the cure tends to do that, yeah." Gaara stormed past Zettaireido and straight home, being his follower Zettaireido well, followed. "Aunt Yashamaru!" Gaara yelled as he busted into Yashamaru's room. Yashamaru was lying in his bed. "Huh? Who are you…?" Yashamaru sat up. Gaara sat on the bed next to his uncle. "You've forgotten me…?" Gaara put his hand on Yashamaru's forehead then he glared at Zettaireido. Of course that was a sign for him to leave and so he did.

"Yashamaru…" Gaara leaned over and kissed his uncle's forehead. Yashamaru smiled. Gaara sighed and took his hand off of his uncle's head. Yashamaru's smile brightened, "No seriously, who are you?" Gaara stood up and walked out the room. Yashamaru sighed. "That doesn't answer my question...some reason, I'm in the mood for some fruit." As soon as Gaara walked out the room door he saw his brother and sister looking down at him. "What do you two want?" Gaara asked, annoyed. Kankuro chuckled. "We know what you want to do…" Temari smirked. "Go in there little bro and repaint his whole life for him. Tell him only what you **want** him to remember." Gaara blushed. Temari pushed Gaara back into Yashamaru's room. Temari closed the door only to press her ear against it. Zettaireido (Evil person! You raided the refrigerator!) came running over and pressed his ear against it too. Kankuro scoffed, "You shouldn't invade people's privacy." Temari replied by saying, "Gaara is technically half person half demon so shut up." Kankuro shrugged and pressed his ear against the door of easily eavesdropping!

"Uh…" Gaara said as he stood back against the door blushing. Yashamaru giggled, "Come! Sit next to me!" Gaara did as his uncle said. "What's your name?" Yashamaru asked. Gaara looked down at his feet. "Gaara. What's yours?" "I don't know." "It's Yashamaru." "Huh?" "Your name...It's Yashamaru." Yashamaru smiled, "Really? Thanks for letting me know. So Gaaaaaaaaaara! What do you people do for gun around here?" "You people?" "Yeah! There was a girl and a guy in here earlier." "The girl was probably Temari and the guy was most likely Kankuro or Zettaireido." "Well, they were nice…except…there was another guy that came in here and he was really really mean." "That was probably my father you guys don't really get along." "Oh. Well, you're nice Gaaaaaaaaaara! Hee, hee." "Why do you keep saying that?" "What Gaaaaaaaaaara!" "Yeah." "Because I loooooooooove your name! Gaaaaaaaaaara!" "Whatever…hey, you really don't remember anything do you?" Yashamaru shook his head. "Will you remind me?" The sun shined on Yashamaru's face from the window. Yashamaru's smile was bright and warm. Gaara sighed.

Gaara said, "Well…my mother was…your best friend…in a way…you might say that. She died though." "Aw, that's sad." Yashamaru said with a frown. "Yeah. Well um, you and me are great friends! And uh, we used to go to this meadow that was secret and we'd have lots of fun and my brother and sister would come too and my father is trying to kill you and me but I'd save us and we lost the meadow one day and you got drunk a couple of times and we have this hill now and I used have a bird in the meadow but it was killed by a fox and you would always comfort me in bad times and you got ill and then you got amnesia and you're really caring and kind and you can make people…me smile all the time…just like your sister and…" Yashamaru blinked in confusion for a couple of seconds. "You said…" Gaara continued. "You said…you told me that you loved me. I'm not sure if you still do." "I dunno!" Yashamaru shouted. He jumped out the bed. "Hooray! I was so bored just sitting there! C'mon Gaara lets go do something that might bring back all my memory!" Yashamaru grabbed Gaara's hand.

First Gaara brought Yashamaru to the bar where he had usually got drunk. "Ah! This sorta rings a bell! Hmmm, Oh! I remember I had friends here! Yeah! Seven of'em!" Well, it may not have been that good of a memory but at least it was something? What Gaara really couldn't wait for was bringing his uncle to the meadow one more time, but he wanted to show that last. He knew it was going to be a great experience for his uncle, though getting through would be hard since Gaara's father had the place surrounded ever since that one time when he was eight now whenever they tried to go there they would just be told they weren't allowed in. Gaara after studying the place for a while found a way around them. And Gaara couldn't wait to show his uncle how beautiful the meadow was…

Gaara then dragged his uncle to the cave that Gaara and Kankuro and Temari hid in years ago. "Do you remember this place?" Gaara asked turning to his uncle. There was a pause. Yashamaru's eyes widened. " Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Yashamaru fell knees to his knees. "I…killed him…" Yashamaru said tears forming in his eyes. "This is the place where I killed **him**." "Who?" Kazekage asked as he walked over. "Father!" Gaara shouted as his father pushed him out the way and kneeled to Yashamaru. "You regret it don't you?" Yashamaru felt a horrible memory blast back to him. "Yes." Kazekage chuckled, "Mad you cant turn back the hands of time? Do you remember how you chose to have killed him rather than a wretched little boy?" Yashamaru shook his head. "I know of no wretched boy you speak of. I know of a wretched man though and he's standing right next to me." Yashamaru wiped his tears. Kazekage grabbed Yashamaru's hair. "It hasn't been fun having you alive, Yashamaru, time to say goodbye."

Sand then began to wrap around the Kazekage. "What the…?" Gaara glared at his father. "I won't kill you only because I have more important things to do. **NOW GO AWAY**." The Kazekage let go of Yashamaru's hair. "Pfft." He scoffed as the sand went back into the gourd on Gaara's back. Kazekage walked off, nose high. "You'll regret this Gaara." Gaara scoffed then ran to his uncle's side. "What is it Yashamaru? You killed who why were they so important?" "Because I loved him…" Gaara flinched. "You…" "He…was my secret love." Yashamaru smiled sweetly. "He worked at a store where they sold fruit and he would talk to me. He was kind and his smile was bright and his hair gave this beautiful shine and…I loved him. But he didn't know I did…one day I offered him some juice and he suddenly got angry I don't think he liked me much he must've found me annoying. But, I enjoyed it when he did smile.

"When he died…that was when I last saw his smile. And I miss it dearly. His named was _Egaosenryou_ and I guess somehow that man found out about how I cared for him and sent **him** out of all people to come and…do something…Al I know is that I killed the one I love." Gaara frowned. _Does he still love him…? _"Lets go." He said as he helped his uncle of his knees and they walked to the hill. "Wow." Yashamaru said without much expression. "It's beautiful…" He said staring at the sunset. Gaara smirked. "There's better." "But this brings back a memory. I remember…how much…I really care for you Gaara!" Yashamaru giggled. Gaara would always remember how much he cared for Yashamaru even if he did have amnesia. Gaara grabbed Yashamaru's hand. "Come." Gaara walked with his uncle through the most uncomfortable places. Thorns, leaves and branches were everywhere. Gaara had made the both of them get on the ground and crawl. "Ow!" Yashamaru cried out and put his finger in his mouth tasting the blood. "Shh!" Gaara said. They began to walk again as they were walking Yashamaru attempted to fix his hair. "Man, oh, man. My hair. It's all cracked up." "Shut up." "Hmph." Then they entered a wonderful place. There were flowers blooming everywhere, the moon cast the perfect shine on them too.

There were trees boarding this beautiful place. In a tree branch that looked oh so familiar was a nest with three birds lying asleep inside and a larger bird asleep nearby. _I wonder who that could possibly be? _Gaara thought. "Yashako, she's dead so…?" Gaara looked around there were two more nests that were exactly like the first one he saw. "They all made it…" Gaara whispered to himself. Yashamaru squealed and let his body fall to the ground he got dirt on him but he didn't care he was already covered. "Gaara! This brings back so many memories! Yashako! Your siblings! What's your father like and his goals! Everything! Everything happened here! It all tells a story! Each flower and bug and tree has a story to tell that somehow leads back to us! It's amazing!" Gaara smiled as his uncle continued to squeal about how great this place was. Then Yashamaru closed his eyes and yawned. "Gaara…" Gaara's face turned red as he lay next to his uncle in the grass. The moon shined on the both of them. Gaara wrapped his arms around his uncle. _Warm…_ Gaara thought. Sand curled around the both of them. There to be no surprise attacks by his father while **_his_** uncle was sleeping. Gaara slowly closed his eyes and snuggled with his uncle. Yashamaru giggled, "I love you…" Gaara's eyes shot open.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Gaara now: Let's go

…But unfortunately Yashamaru **DID** die and Yashamaru **RESENTED** Gaara and His siblings **FEAR** him and Gaara was **NEVER** able to live that way and he was never **LIKED** by his uncle **_SO_** his life was **NOT HAPPY**…

Gaara stood in the corner thinking about all that has happened. "…Huh…" What would it be like to sleep? At night he had nothing else to do but recap his life. "No one's ever loved me…my siblings _fear_ me…yes fear…I killed my mother…. A wretched woman…she deserved to die…yes…she deserved it." "Gaara!" Temari called out. "Hm?" "Come on we need to go." Gaara walked over to her sister. He sighed, "Where are we going?" Temari shook her head. "Remember? Tomorrow we're leaving for the chuunin exams in Konoha?" "Then why are we going now?" "Because Baki-sensei said so." Gaara sighed. Kankuro rushed over. "You guys ready?" His siblings nodded. Temari took a deep breath then screamed, "**HEY BAKI-SENSEI**! **WE'RE OVER HERE**!" Baki walked over with his ears covered. "I know, I know. Ugh…let's go." So they headed off to Konoha. Gaara didn't realize he was heading to a whole new life.

THE END 

Messedupfruitsrotten: Well, that's it. I tried to write it the best I could and it still sucked! It was suppose to be this romancey, angsty, humory, typish thing! Not a several pages of suck! Ah, review anyway…I don't care…I forgot why I started writing this in the first place. I'm not good at romance or angst…wah.


End file.
